


Addicted

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long missions make for intense reunions, both of them certainly need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this indulgent PWP while I was on a trip last month. The title is taken from [Florence + The Machine's cover of Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycrhIpd4ZWU) Also see:[Bones-The Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FufL80hJsP8).  
> Enjoy!

The relationship between the Prime and his third was the Ark's best kept open secret. Sure, Jazz had his own suite, his own shift and file set as per an unattached mecha would - but to the Autobots that knew, there was one place he'd end up at the end of the nightcycle. 

Jazz kept Optimus Prime honest in a way almost no other mechanism could, and he was nearly always the first to know when the stresses of the war and his duties wore thin on his Prime. When he was on mission, Optimus would sustain on his own with some effort and maintain the outward face his mecha were accustomed to. Those nights after a long debriefing often found Jazz pressed into the nearest comfortable surface with his mate's ardor and sheer intense _need_  to touch him, the _need_  to make a connection again after he had risked life and limb. 

Jazz would open up for him in turn, reveling in the worshipful way Optimus handled his frame and he allowed himself to give over completely to the careful ministrations of large digits roaming all over and inside his chassis. 

His last mission had been at personal loss to himself and with great gain to the Autobot intel. Ratchet and First Aid held him over a few solar cycles for rebuild and observation, with the young Protectobot being the one to spearhead his healing and oversee his debriefing with Ironhide. 

Once they had finished, Ironhide clapped Jazz soundly on the shoulder. "G'on kid, ah'd be shocked if he wasn't fixin'ta burst at this point... From worry a'course." Jazz chuckled and suffered through a few winks and nudges before he got his official release and then, he was off like a shot. 

If it was bad enough for _Ironhide_  of all the mechs to notice, Optimus must be in bad shape. Jazz sped through the halls with little care for speed limit of the halls or the rule against taking corners in a drift. Prowl and Red Alert could chew him out later - it was third shift with even less of the skeleton crew on duty than the other shifts, and his mate was probably beside himself. 

Jazz flew to a screeching halt outside their shared suite's door, mid-transformation before he even was finished breaking. He had the code half entered when the door slid open with a manually assisted _thunk_  and he was pulled inside forcibly by the wheel wells. The door had barely slid itself shut before Jazz was pinned against the wall with a soft squeal of metal on metal. Strong hands mapped their way across plating in a near frenetic mess of touches and Jazz's frame and mind sunk into a relaxation he could only achieve in the safety of his mate's arms. 

Seemingly satisfied with what he found by touch, Optimus insistently pressed a series of searing kisses to Jazz's helm and faceplate. Relief and anxiety crested through his usually tightly-held EM field. Coming back out of his reverie, Jazz brought his hands up to cup Optimus' exposed face and rub soothing circles with his thumbs. " 'M alright, OP." He murmured in a near whisper, visor dimming a few shades. "All in one piece now. 'Aid fixed me up real good." 

A big thumb moved insistently down over Jazz's hood to his bumper. "Jazz..." Optimus' voice was so filled with worry that it made Jazz's spark lurch in it's casing, even as a curl of arousal bloomed through his circuits with the knowledge of what would be next. Prime didn't even need to ask out loud, Jazz happily split his chestplates to bare his spark to the open air. Optimus' vents hitched at the first peek of light. Gratitude flooded his field as his own armor opened, exposing his spark made all the more brilliant by the presence of the Matrix of Leadership inside him. 

Their merge was desperate and quick to initiate, with their sparks reaching out instantaneously to each other's to reaffirm a connection long missed while Jazz was away. Emotion and impression flooded through into a loop of feedback and charge as the merge deepened and the physical fell away. Relief coursed through Optimus' side of the merge as he tentatively felt through the spark impressions of full memories safely locked away behind the special partition in Jazz's processor. Once he could confirm that Jazz was fine down through to his spark he threw himself fully into the merge, and it was only by virtue of Jazz's control that kept it from going so deep to initiate the bonding process. 

Overload crested over Optimus first and slammed bodily into Jazz just moments later, whiting out his consciousness and shorting out a few periphery systems in the process. Healing systems not fully at 100% yet knocked him offline to prevent any damage.

For a mech in charge of a whole army - rightfully in charge of a whole world - Prime had surprisingly little control where his mate was concerned.

When Jazz came to, he had been moved to the berth in the opposite end of the spacious quarters. Optimus was wrapped around him, engine purring happily in a soft idle. A gentle pulse of charge licked over Jazz's awareness and brought him fully online, where he was pleasantly surprised to find his cables swapped over with his mate's. Jazz had given blanket permission and access to his ports _any_  time Optimus had wanted them, but it was rare to be indulged as such. 

Optimus' optics came online as Jazz began to stroke at sensitive seams. They could indulge slowly later - Jazz would have mandatory leave for a while after a mission like the one he just finished. Their quick carnal reunions now were for Jazz's benefit just as much as for his mate's. It was a confirmation of life and safety and made him adjust back into  the life of the Ark in a quicker, healthier manner. 

Optimus' optics brightened as Jazz's interface panel clicked open and searching digits were quick to make their way to Jazz's valve. An appreciative rev of his lover's high-performance engines let Optimus know he was doing well, Jazz always did cite the stretch and burn from Optimus' bigger... well everything, as one of his favorite parts of their interfacing. 

In a fluid motion mindful of their connected cabling, he maneuvered and guided Jazz up to his knees and thrust his digits deeper. Jazz let out a heady moan of static as those clever fingers played him open like an electro-bass. He cycled down on him and pushed back in an effort to enhance stimulation and entice. He only realized belatedly that Optimus had nearly frozen in place. Jazz rocked to stillness.

"Problem, lover?" He asked, sending a gentle inquiring pulse over their connection. 

The soft catch of a resetting vocalizer sounded. "Jazz, your gestation tank blocker is gone..." He illustrated his point with a shaky stroke of a single digit, and Jazz's diagnostics popped up to confirm the hardware was gone. He kept his poker face going strong as he heard the subtle uptick of his Prime's cooling fans pick up, and the soft ting of what was likely his mate's spike against his panel.

"'S Aight, OP, Aid prolly jus' forgot it during repair. We can deal with it later." He gave just the smallest wiggle of his aft, but Optimus drew back. Jazz moved with him, maneuvering to keep cables connected while positioning on his back.

"Jazz, I - " his hoarse voice cut off as the saboteur beneath him spread his legs back open in display. Jazz tilted his hips up just a little and watched as Optimus drunk him in with his eyes. 

He knew exactly the buttons to push in his mate: Optimus loved to finish buried inside him, while the matrix would make it's bearer jump at any potential chance - real or imagined - to create life. The fact that Jazz was his chosen mate just made it sweeter. 

"C'mon, OP." He purred, trailing his hand down to stroke at his spike slowly. "You could fill me up, _really_  fill me up this time. " He dipped into husky tones. "Betcha could getta whole _litter_  on me with jus' one load - " with only a roar of Optimus' powerful engines as warning, Jazz found himself pressed back into the berth, arms pinned above his head. Optics dark and intense, Optimus ground his steaming array cover against Jazz's bared array in a mock thrust before popping his panel and burying his spike inside him in one sharp movement. Jazz cried out and arched into Prime's unyielding body in turn, bombarded through the hardline connection with a slam of data and feedback that knocked him straight into a powerful overload.  

Optimus' systems seemed to absorb the charge, as he moved right into a slamming pace through the rhythmic clench and release of Jazz's valve. A deep, frame rattling groan preceded Optimus' own release, a strut-deep tremor rocked through him as he pressed in to the hilt of his spike and pumped thick transfluid directly into Jazz's open gestation tank. There was so much so fast that his overflow tank had to come open to take the rest.

When Jazz's mind surfaced again, his vents were still running on high. He dialed them back slowly as his other systems came online and Jazz was pleased to find that he had been held securely in his recharge. Assorted cables were back in their housings with covers closed. Aside from a little splash or speck here or there, they had both had a good wipedown. Optimus' hand rested over the slight bulge in Jazz's midsection from his overflow tank, and Jazz couldn't help the self satisfied feeling coursing through him at the gesture. 

 

After a slow and tender onlining together, the pair took their morning fuel and decided that there wouldn't be any way around the inevitable visit to Medbay. Jazz suggested hiding in the vents until his systems knew he was well and truly sparked or not. Optimus stared at him for a moment before turning the solvent hose on him to spray him down playfully.

To say Ratchet was unimpressed with the two of them would be understatement of the vorn. He was a full shouting fury the likes of which unseen since the twin terrors last hid sugar in someone's energon. He switched freely between cybtertronian and human languages in his tirade until a harsh _clang_ rang out and Optimus Prime was left with an impressive dent in his helm and one of his finials. He then declared that he wouldn't fix the dent and turned on Jazz. 

 "What were you _thinking??_ You _know_ how hard it is to perform a systems flush in an under-equipped medbay!" 

 Not missing a beat, Jazz appeared falsely contemplative for a moment. "I dunno, Ratch, if the flush didn't take, I was thinkin' that Bumblebee turned out jus' fine."

 Ratchet's indignant bellow shorted out his vocalizer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just imply what you're thinking I implied. ;D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
